New Mexico Department of Agriculture Project Summary/Abstract The New Mexico Department of Agriculture?s Feed, Seed, and Fertilizer Section (FSF Section) in conjunction with the State Chemist are proposing to implement the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards as published by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). To accomplish this task the FSF Section and State Chemist have entered into an agreement to complete the self-assessment and implementation plan by September 30, 2015. Upon completion the program will be audited by FDA?s Office of Operations in March 2016. The project proposes full implementation of the standards and ISO 17025 accreditation within the 5-year timeframe of the cooperative agreement. Both the FSF Section and State Chemist will plan for sustaining AFRPS implementation and ISO 17025 accreditation following termination of the cooperative agreement.